


MeanPlan｜Japonica

by ygritte_coco



Category: 2wish, meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco
Summary: To the sound of weepingSomeone else should weep for me





	MeanPlan｜Japonica

Japonica

 

/ygritte

 

黑色烤漆座车驶进深巷，引擎声惊动深夜浅眠的猫，繁闹城市这个时点宛若经历噩梦浩劫的空城，唯一醒着的是一栋孤高的黑色砖墙大厦。身着白银绣花和服、作态高雅的女将*，从自动木制扇门玄关走出，暖黄照明灯下的丰厚双唇涂满胭脂红色、脚踩着木屐的脚步’喀嚓、喀嚓——’急迫而无用，他特意前来迎接之人已跨出车座、关上门。

“Mean少——”女将盘起的乌黑发丝随其弯身低下，极为恭敬诚恳，锐利目光只瞥一眼，解了衬衫上头两颗钮扣、迈开脚步。

“今天没下雨啊。”

女将连忙赶上话者脚步。

“是的、Mean少，今天来的挺晚？花朵都已经准备好了。”

女将偷瞄一眼Mean的侧颜，如神工一刀切剖的石雕塑像，没有一处多余、亦无缺陷、堪称完美。Mean走到台前停住，自他走入大厦那刻一字排开、身着和服的接待人员眼神便全数停留在Mean身上， 直到女将轻咳两声嘱咐他们端出红色雕花托盘。

方形的托盘内放置三朵不同颜色、品种的始绽未绽的花，红的、白的、绿的。

“……Mean少请选。”女将举止端庄、顺目低眉捧起托盘至Mean眼前。

“绿的。”

即答而几乎不存在思考间隙，在场不少人倒抽一口气的声响传入Mean的耳里。

“绿色的茶花是数一数二的稀珍难得，Mean少真是好眼光。”

“不过、您确定就这一朵？”女将将Mean捧高夸奖一番，后面才怯怯道出意向。

可Mean转正身体、只一个无言眼神，女将和其他所有人立刻消灭方才那股强烈阻止Mean的迫切氛围。迈开长腿朝电梯门前走去，Mean身边除却恭顺跟上的女将，专属他的司机也停留在一楼大厅内。

电梯启动及上层寝室皆需女将手中的烫金磁卡，两人停留于房门前，女将挟着指尖将编号no.23的磁卡稳稳交至Mean手里，弯下腰间的束带蝴蝶结作揖鞠躬。

“愿娇蛮之花为您而开，Mean少——。”

 

Mean划开房门进去，灯光昏暗的寝室内，仔细瞧才看得见独坐卧床上如融化干冰的孤单人影。占据半片外墙的落地窗望出去，空城夜光流离，与床边台灯成为唯二光源。人影久久不为所动，Mean走近过去，到其跟前，伸出两指强迫抬起始终低着的下巴。

位置低下之人对上来的眼神如深林中惊闻枪声的野鹿，惊愕、恐惧……，可Mean指腹感受的下巴肌肉紧绷异常，显示其奋力咬牙不放、显示其内心紧张。Mean仔细看了、清清白白一张脸，眉型如羽箭、鼻梁高挺，小嘴在其下丰满长着，同时透露纯真及固执的眉宇，眼瞳如一洼黑水、勾人置深。

Mean着实盯了三秒男人接近未成年人稚嫩的颜面，最后像丢弃可燃垃圾般甩放两指。

“不会还要我帮你吧？”

不耐的口吻说完，Mean便开始解扣身上的正装、衬衫，紧咬牙根的男人一动不动、貌似不愿再看Mean多一眼，左顾右盼一阵，突然慌乱起身想逃开大床周边，他一步尚未跨出，随即被Mean推搡躺倒回床被之上，他再朝另一方向坐起，似逃匿的心意已决。不料Mean身手更快攒着其身上牛仔衬衫衣领朝后使劲一拉、人又再次重重跌回床。

Mean自床底迅速跨站上床，一眨眼间压制住男人，下一秒抓紧男人身上t-shirt，双手一撕——，和男人抄起床头灯的同一时间，平滑胸腹暴露，灯座砸向Mean的头顶前一刻，被轻易阻挡、反作用力狠甩开来、‘哐当！——’一声巨响在地。

台灯破碎于茶几椅脚，如年少梦碎。

寝室顿时成了一座欲望黑屋，Mean一把抽了腰间ck真皮皮带，如屠夫捆绑待宰羔羊入市般熟练，于一片漆黑中，攥紧男人手腕缠绕一圈，另一头绑上一边床脚柱，期间男人眼前一片黑只得胡乱抬脚抵抗，殊不知Mean早离开床沿去打开寝室内灯。

瞳孔因不适接连的黑暗与曝光，绽动收缩快速、针锥眼球一般，不及思考，Mean早回到床边扒光男人身下衣物。男人再次看清Mean的位置，趁其不注意抬脚猛地侧踢，脚背与Mean的右颊做一次亲密接触。

遭遇重击而破开的唇角窜出血液、Mean一口吐在床单上。

Mean不慎被踢伤，面部神情更添一分严肃，抓过男人两只纤细如瓷器的脚腕，提到眼底，大手一掰。

“啊——！啊——！呜呜呜……”

两声凄烈惊叫，使Mean首次听清男人嗓音，伴随最后几声呜咽，Mean相当满意。

男人的双脚拇指被折地几乎断了，单靠Mean的手劲。

以为他就此蔫了求生意志，Mean拖着男人光着的下身、拉过一只脚，同样的方式在床脚绑紧、固定后，朝上接近俯瞰男人那刻，又被吐了一脸口水。

Mean眯起眼抹干脸上口水，没说一句，在男人怯怯又不服软的眼神投放，狠狠朝他双颊左右砸下两巴掌。

‘啪！啪！’

“……一个败落堂口的小少爷。”Mean的喉底发声，口吻恶狠无情。

“就该有落难的自觉。”

时间拉回大楼寝室外的长廊、15层楼以上的电梯路程，女将抿唇欲言又止，最后挤出一句：是之前与同市堂口闹翻的接班人——。

Mean甚至不知道男人的名字叫Plan。

绿色茶花、稀有珍贵，更贴合他。

Mean自Plan未受束缚一脚的膝盖窝推起，随意沾了一些润滑液，两指冰凉插进他后方紧小窄道。

Plan这才从方才打击引发的耳鸣中缓过来，却放弃了挣动躲藏。

他身心领悟Mean的无情，在清楚其身世的前提下，仍对他毫不手软，如同对待随餐附有的玩具，没有一丝怜悯、疼爱，弃之不足惜、留着把玩只当兴趣。Mean踩在Plan的屈辱之上，说你的世界崩了、倚靠塌了、梦碎了……，你以为是完结，可还有更深、更苦的绝望。

Plan就着一条腿被Mean压着、一条抬到最开的角度，感受身后一抹热度以极具重力速度的力道闯进、直冲到底。

“呜——”他咬着唇未发出呻吟，Mean却俯身过来，下身缓缓在深处顶弄，直到整个器官没入Plan体内。Plan全身汗涔涔地沾在Mean的白色衬衫上，可Mean仍衣冠楚楚，与方才进门没太大区别。

电光石火三分之间，对Plan却像僧徒苦行，他的手腕由皮带脱磨破皮，盈盈一双手渗出血红，如同身后被侵犯的部位。

不自觉抵抗或迎合的绞紧身体，Plan闭上眼以为生命从此再无救赎。

突然，Mean恶狠狠地落吻在Plan额顶，似铸铁烙印在那，Plan的惊讶地睁眼、眼瞳震颤，随激动灵魂。

吻是何物？

唇珠触碰肌肤表皮、发丝或另一人唇珠，施舍怜爱、情感、欲望澎湃，与残暴完全相反、相对之行为。

Mean于同一时空背景下，同时施予一生受豢养、却突逢事变、被迫野放森林的Plan身上——Plan颤抖着身躯抬眼，极为畏惧惊讶，压制他的人始终看着他的眼神迎接他错愕目光。

Plan解读不来里头的情绪，温柔而复杂，如幽谷深壑。他戒备徒劳，一瞬被推下去。

这才恍悟，他要让Mean感到满意，才有活下去的可能，否则失去这等价值，他回返社会同样有人追着讨要他性命。

他不过立于宿命硕果之前，一介顽固蝼蚁。

Mean终究吻起他的双唇、渴尝Plan嘴里的津液甘露一样，接着将他的右脚翻折叠至另一只脚上、热物侵入的角度转换过，大手捏紧前腹便将小幅度的挺动加强至前所未有的猛烈。

Plan被迫窝在Mean的怀里，推侧过头接受几近疯狂的湿吻，腿间欲望不知羞耻一点点颤动、硬挺那刻，Plan终于被逼出眼泪。

他们怎么要胁你的？不知如此盯着Plan无声啜泣多久，Mean才停止捣弄问起。

Plan语带哭腔、美丽而遭早露打湿的山茶花，结束萎放那刻苦情决绝。一落，便全瓣落下。

“……他们抓了我爸。”

语毕，Mean再次封闭他双唇。发条松落的玩偶似的，Plan的意识思绪飘得很远很远，任由Mean胯间发狠操他、唇尖、双手又温柔抚触他身体每一寸。

逐渐分不清楚孰为施虐者、孰为受虐者之际，想他从未预料有日他会背负情欲之名为奴。

释放长久压抑的憋屈、恐慌及深惧，高潮到来前一刻，Plan蜷缩起身体、瘦削裸背脊柱一节节突起。

他哭着，喉间声带颤抖。

“……对不起。”

似对Mean说，也似对世间天地、命运轮回、预言无常说的。

他自认有所亏欠，始滚落撞上宿命、再反弹——。

谁都是盘中子棋、谁也都受人操弄。

说完长久的高潮痉挛结束后，Plan便如生命活力被消耗殆尽，昏厥过去。

 

Mean返家路上，天还没亮全，空城早先一步活起来，稀落行人走在路上，日出曙光微薄，和暖不及冬日清晨。司机在前头替Mean按下车窗，微风吹动Mean向后梳起前发。车辆驶出深巷往快速道路前，司机向Mean询问：“少爷、女将问您是否有事情嘱咐？”

Mean向外遥望、眼神对着即将吞没桥墩的旭日凝住半秒、他牵起嘴角说：

“要他转告绿茶花、我会经常去找他。”

 

冰冷大厦十层楼之上的寝室，Plan蜷缩的光裸身躯，望向窗外醒来的城市。他默默静静流泪，不带一丝呜咽，无情无爱，像把泪流干了、连同过去经历人生捏造而成的灵魂都抽干。

翻篇过了，他又能浴火凤凰般重生。

于是放任自己无声哭着，等待夜空再次高挂暗星，城市再次静地如一座空城，唯有这以冰冷大厦为保护色的花房斗胆低鸣笙歌。

他将亲手扑杀过往、为新生的自我恣意绽放。

稀有珍贵、娇蛮而决绝。

一株绿茶花。

**Author's Note:**

> *本文指料理店，居酒屋和旅馆等机构里，像将军一样能独当一面并有己见的女主人。
> 
> #这间店所谓的’花’是为客户客制化挑选（？的，所以配给谁就是谁的了，不会再接待其他客人，这要说明一下。


End file.
